Hidden Spirits Awaken
by ChiChibiKiyoki
Summary: A rewrite of the famous movie Spirited Away Narutostyle!Characters will be introuduced throughout the story!Hope you guys enjoy!Be aware that some parts are different due to characters.Rated T for later scenes.R&R!Hiatus For Now. Sorry!
1. The Begining of it All, Hinata's Journey

**I just rewatched Spirited Away and I fell in love with it again! I love that movie and it inspired me to write this up. It's a Naruto fic that's based off of Spirited Away! Well atually it's gonna be like remake of the movie in Naruto-form! I thought it'd be cute to make one. And it even still hosts my favorite pairing! It's amazing how some characters can relate to others in a completly separate anime! Well anyhow the majority of the Naruto characters are in this fic. I hope you guys like it! By the way the characters are older in this than in the movie. The look of the characters are about 13 or 14 meaning it's the part before the shippuden but after the pre-shippuden(During the two years Naruto is away but he's still in the story. So I'll be changing abit of how people look. I do this for a reason by the way. You'll probaly figure out why during the end. Hinata's also lost her stutter.)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own either Spirited Away or Naruto.Why would I be writing FANFICTION if I did.**

Hidden Spirits Awaken

The sapphire sky flew past as the three young friends whist by with their inhuman speed due to their training."I really don't wanna go to Sunagakure." The youngest indigo-haired girl in the back spoke up. Her hair was held in a loose pony-tail behind her trailing about an inch below her shoulder level as her bangs flipped back at the speed they traveled."Ah don't worry about it Hinata! You'll love Sunagakure once we get there! Afterall it's a new experience!"

The blonde boy of the group yelled back at the young girl as he skipped another branch and nearly fell only to be grabbed back up by a pink-haired girl about Hinata's age but looked older by a few months."Quit skipping branches Naruto or you'll fall over flat on your face again!" The pink girl landed on a nearby branch and pulled up the messy-haired blonde back onto the branch."Sakura-chan! I could've handled that on my own!"

"Oh yeah?!" Sakura yelled at his face and knocked him off the branch onto the dirt floor below as the startled Hinata landed on the branch Sakura was standing on. The young girl ran her hand through her silky pink hair and stared at the boy who was rubbing his nose below them."Comeon Naruto! Let's go before we miss the greeters!" Sakura yelled at the boy as he jumped back up and landed on their branch."Ah don't worry Sakura-chan! I know these woods like the back of my head! I'll ya a shortcut!"

"Oh please not another on of your 'shortcuts'! Last time you ran us into a pack of angry monkeys!" Hinata sighed as her two friends started bickering about the shortcuts.' I knew moving form Konohagakure was a bad idea.'

"Comeon Hinata! We're almost there!" Her two friends sped up and left her behind as she sighed and followed abit slower. She held onto a small bouquet of lavender roses from her friend.' Goodbye Hinata. I hope you have awonderful time in Suna!' Hinata sighed memorizing the small kanji written on the peice of paper tucked in it.' My first bouquet and it's a goodbye present. How depressing.'

"Comeon this way!" Naruto yelled as he leaped right although Sakura yelled to him that he should've gone left. Hinata sighed and followed her two friends obviously not liking the idea of a new world to get used to."Wait did we go the wrong way?" Naruto asked dumbly as he looked around at unfamiliar trees a sights noticing the pathway to the desert was blocked by a ton of inpassable thorns."Baka! I told you we should've gone left! The desert was right there you idiot!" Sakura began yelling at him meniclinly while Hinata sighed trying to find the reason she was ever friends with the two in the first place.

"D-don't worry Sakura-chan! Don't get mad now! Please?" Naruto stared in horror at the demonic shadow that hung over his friend's body."E-eh well I-I know a shortcut! Let's go!" Naruto ran off followed by Sakura on arpath while Hinata just went along with it and followed the two hoping Naruto wouldn't get them lost again.' I love his like a brother but sometimes he really can be an idiot.' They continued running through the forest but soon enough the shubbery became incredibly thick as nearly impassable.

"A-ano don't you think we should sotp now?!" Hinata asked quietly as she nearly tripped over a vine that sprawled over the branch she stepped on."Don't worry! Naruto-sama knows the way!" Naruto yelled giving her his toothy grin.

"Naruto lookout!!" Sakura yelled as Naruto turned and abrutly halted to stop infront of some statue-thing and a huge shadowy tunnel."Whoa what the?!" Naruto stared into the huge tunnel as Sakura walked up to the wall."Weird. I've never seen something like this before." Naruto walked up to the tunnel."Wanna go check it out?"

"No! I mean what if something's in there?!" Hinata intrerupted from behind as she ran up to her friends. The wind blew into the tunnel as if willing them to go in."Comeon Hinata what could be in there?" Naruto chuckled and began walking in."Comeon I'm curious! Just a look Hinata! Beside! Naruto-sama is here! What's there to fear?!" Sakura smirked."Oh the great Naruto-sama! I bow to thine! I am so unworthy! But may I ask why we should trust you if you were the one who got us lost in the first place?!" Sakura's voice leaked of sarcasim as the end of her speech came out in a low scowl.

"Aw comeon Sakura-chan! I mean you've got to be curious too!" Hinata stood by the statue as Naruto entered the dark tunnel."I'm only coming to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble." Sakura said although she truly was brimming with curiosity. She stepped in leaving Hinata behind."H-hey wait! What about me?! Don't go!" Hinata yelled.

"You don't have to come you know Hinata. Just stay there. All aloooone." Mocked Sakura as she caught up with Naruto quickly. Hinata glanced at the statue. It gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she ran in behind the two."H-hey wait up!" She caught up with the two and walked silently behind them as they emerged into an old building than was worn and dusty.

It's colums that held it steady rose high. It hosted a water fountain a a few stone benches."Oh wow. What's this place?" Naruto asked no one in particular. A soft sound echoed through the air. "What's that noise?!" Hinata asked, startled by the sudden abrupt sound."It sounds like train. Guess this is an old train station." Sakura said bluntly.

"Comeon let's go check it out!" Naruto yelled as he continued forward heading for the archway exit at the other side of the room. Hinata and Sakura followed as Hinata's eye's wandered the room observing the surroundings as if it'd be her last vision. Her pace softly picking up as the exit inched closely ith every soft tap heard on the ground below her sandals.

Emerging from the dark room the three stepped out onto a large plain that held a few rocks and lush green grass. The wind teased the grass winding it's breeze this way and that blowing around at the green plant. The blue sky shown brightly as the scattered clouds slowly drifted across it. Broken down houses and stone pathways dotted the land, a brilliant picture indeed. Out in the distance were a cluster of house-like bulidings that caught the attention of the group.

"What are those weird buildings?" Hinata asked stupidly as Sakura and Naruto stared out at the scenery."Of course. It must be an abandoned theme park see?" Sakura pointed upward at a huge clock tower catching the intrest of her two companions easily as she spoke."They used to be everywhere back in day. But soon the economy went bad and they went bankrupt. This must be one of the few left." Sakura stated. Naruto began waking toward the small cluster of buildings.

"Hey! Where are you going Naruto?! You said just a look! Comeon let's go back!" Hinata yelled at her friend. Sakura soon joined him as they walked off leaving behind a lonely Hinata."Hey!" The wind brushed against her back, pushing her toward her friend's direction and further into the town as the leaves swirled around her giving her an eerie feeling. Soon enough she was running toward her friends trying to catch up to their quick pace.'Man that was scary. It's as if that building was talking to me! Willing me to go in...no! Snap out of it Hinata! It...it's just the wind! Yea that's right. Just the wind...'

Hinata quickly caught up to her friends as Naruto threw his arms into the air."Ah! This place is wonderful! If only we could have a picnic here! Hehehe!" Naruto put his arms behind his head sticking his elbows up into the air. He jumped over a path of stones that had some water flowing through them. Sakura looked at the stones and jumped over following by an unsteady Hinata."They were probaly going to put a river here." She stated observing the path of stones then standing next to naruto as they waited for Hinata.

"Hm?" Naruto sniffed the air."Hey...That smell! It smells delicious! Maybe this place is still in business! Let's go!" Naruto yelled loudly as Hinata came over the rocks. Sakura sniffed abit and nodded."Yea that does smell good. And we haven't eaten since this morning. Comeon Hinata!" The two began running toward the smell as Hinata followed behind."H-hey wait up!"

The three traveled up a large stone stairway and into the small town following the lucious smell of food. The place was mostly in ruins, paint coming off walls, unlit signs, broken windows. However the smell got stronger willing the two on as Hinata just following not wanting to be alone. Down the dirt pathways they walked, turning corners and finding new places and sights."Over here!" Naruto yelled from a distant corner as he continued leading them to the source of the great smell.

"This way." Sakura said pointing to another narrow path as they continued."Hm. How strange. All these buildings are restrants." Sakura pointed out to a deaf Naruto and a scared Hinata."Where are all the people?" Hianta asked, dumbfounded at the vacant streets."Ah ha! I found it!" Naruto yelled as he ran into a strange shop followed by Sakura as Hinata waited outside the buffet."Oh my lord! I've never seen so much food!" Sakura said out loud as she sat down on one of the seats.

"It looks so delicious!" Naruto yelled randomly as he looked around drooling at the food. Sakura looked around."Hello? Hello is anybody here?!" Sakura yelled into the vacant shop receiving no answer."Comeon Sakura-chan! Let's eat! We'll just pay the bill later!" Naruto said as he grabbed a few plates handing one to Sakura."For once you had a good idea Naruto." Sakura stated quietly s she picked up something from the nearest dish. "Oh my this is delicious!" Sakura said taking a bite out of the food."You've got to try this Hinata!" Sakura yelled at the girl standing there.

She shook her head."N-no. I'm not hungry! Comeon let's get out of here we'll get in trouble!" She said truthfully as Sakura began scarfing down the food she held. Naruto however was picking up one of everything form every plate."Don't worry Hinata! Remember I'm rich!" He said holding up his froggy coin purse thing. He laid down the plates of food and sat next to Sakura picking up his chopsticks and began scarfing down the food as well."Here try some of this!"

"Oh thanks dont forget this too!" The two had seemed to fogotten Hinata exsisted and continued eating their hearts out at the delicious buffet."Stop you guys! You can't continue this!" Hianta yelled at the two while looking around the streets. She began walking around them,curiosity getting the best of her. Walking up a case of stairs she looked around again. The red tower thing infront of her blocking out some of the sights that lay beyond the area.

Turning to the side she cast her eyes upon a huge bathhouse, eyes widening at the veiw beyond a small red bridge."That's weird..." She muttered as she walked toward it unconciously."It's a bathhouse." She said as she stepped onto the bridge exploring the area around her. She walked to the railing looking over it noticing the train below that whistled at her. Scraping it's self against the hard iron train tracks."A train?" She said unconciously as she ran to the toehr side to watch it fade through the horizon.

She climbed onto the railing slightly to gain a better look not noticing an on-coming figure."Huh?" She whispered as she looked over to the young black-eyed boy beside her. His hair swept back smoothly though spiked out at the end, his side bangs framing his face as the hair spiked slightly at the bottom. He stared back at her in shock as his hair raised slightly with his deep breath as did his bue shirt and black baggy capris-like pants. He gasped slightly as he began walking toward her.

"You shouldn't be here!" He said, his face expressing anger and frustration as he came closer, his tone harsh scaring the poor creature on the railing of the bridge."Get out of here! Now!" He commanded as she fell off the railing landing with a thump onto the wooden bridge."Wha?!" She said in confusion."It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark!" He commanded harshly as shadows covered his face and the area turned black and lights were lit.

"They're lighting the lamps." He said more to himself than the frighten girl infront of him."Get out here!" He commanding as he placed his hand on her back and pushed her off the bridge."You've got to get across the river go now! I'll distract them!" He said in a rushed a slightly angry tone as the girl was thrown off the bridge almost literally and the boy turned the other way pinching his pointer and thumb together and inhaling, exhaling on his pinched fingers causing a flurry of silver petal-like scales to drift from them, a large spell indeed.

The young frightened girl looked back long enough to see the spell be casted then turned heading her way into unmerciful diasaster...

To be continued...

**I think I did pretty good on this chapie.Well if you haven't gotten who the boy was by now you may not be familiar with Naruto.The boy is kinda obviously Sasuke and yes he is abit OC in this but I decided it'd be better than nothing.Well anywho as you can see Hinata has taken the role of Chihiro and Sakura and Naruto her mother and father but in this case her friends since Hinata's father has a different role to play.Well anyhow constructive critisim is welcomed and so are flames but please be nice about it.This was only for fun afterall.Anyhow i hope you like it!The next chapter is coming soon enough!R&R bye bye!**


	2. Sachi, The Boy Who Lost Himself in Power

**Okies! Second Chapie up! This one Sasuke introduced to be Sachi('Sa' from Sasuke and 'chi' from Uchiha so his real name is Uchiha Sasuke.You find out later why I used both his first and last name.)not Sasuke. It's his name with parts of it Stolen like Haku for Kohaku River. You'll find out what spirit Sasuke is at the end and why I messed up his name like that. Although one reason would be that Sasu doesn't sound like him and Sake is an japanese beer-like drink and I am not making Sasuke a drink spirit.(Is there such a thing?!)Well anyhow Hinata's shortened name will be found out soon enough. Go on read read! Please reveiw too! Thankies hope you guys enjoy chapie two!**

**Disclaimer:No. Sadly I am not the owner of Spirited Away or Naruto. But I can dream can't I?!**

Hidden Spirits Awaken

_Previously:"They're lighting the lamps." He said more to himself than the frighten girl infront of him."Get out here!" He commanding as he placed his hand on her back and pushed her off the bridge."You've got to get across the river go now! I'll distract them!" He said in a rushed a slightly angry tone as the girl was thrown off the bridge almost literally and the boy turned the other way pinching his pointer and thumb together and inhaling, exhaling on his pinched fingers causing a flurry of silver petal-like scales to drift from them, a large spell indeed. _

_The young frightened girl looked back long enough to see the spell be casted then turned heading her way into diasaster..._

As she ran the red lamps were lit, shadowy darkness entered the sky while she hopped down steps wondering who the boy was. She jumped down and landed on a large step staring into the unlit streets infront of her then looked back after rubbing her eyes to get used to the sudden darkness."What his problem?" She asked herself as she jumped down the flight of steps half-forgetting she coudl've leaped over the entire stairs with her ninja skills.

lanterns became bright as her eyes wandered around the streets looking into the restrants. Much to her dismay she stepped back startled as a black gooey blob began forming on one of the seats in a bar causing her to cover her mouth and restrain from yelling out in utter shock and fear. More and more black blobs formed as she ran for life through the streets avoiding an contact with the blobs, tears threatning to spill form her eyes from pure shock and amazement.'What's going on?!' Her mind screamed as if hoping someone could hear her.

The image of the young boy that forced her back here cam into her head. His voice echoed in her mind willing her legs not to give out in dismay as she sprinted toward the place where her friends were."Naruto! Sakura!" She yelled as she ran up to them."Stop eating! We've got to get out of-" She gasped in horror as she lightly pressed her hand on what was supposed to be her brohtely friend only to stare straight at the face of massive pig with Naruto's clothes on and blonde shrub-like hair on it's head devouring what's left of the food. It lifted itself slightly and knocked over a plate causing soy sause to drip down it.

She looked over to where her other friend sat and much to her dismay, saw another massive pig with pink scrub on it's head devouring the same food. She heard slapping sounds behind her as the pig whom she thought was Naruto was squealed as the black hand slapped his face with what seemed like a spatula. The giant pig fell over, causing the earth beneath him to tremble under his weight as Hinata shreiked and ran from the horrid scene with lightning speed avoiding the black blobs.

She ran for another flight of stairs."Kyahhhh!!!!" She screeched as she almost ran into a blob mass and jumped to the right avoiding it while leaping down the stairs tears brimming her eyes. Running to who knows where she continued her lightning pace as she saw a frog staute leaking water from it's mouth but ignored it and continued to run down the flight of steps only to run straight into- "Water?!!!" She screamed in agnoy as she drenched half her clothes in the black liquid crawling back up the steps so that she was out of the water and sitting on one of the steps close to the water.

She looked out at the vast sea of water as a redish,orange and yellow lights glittered what seemed to be a horizon. She reconized the clock tower that now glowed brightly, decorated with the yellow, red and oragne lights. She stared in awe at the boat that was coming closer to her as she stepped back. "No...no!! I'm dreaming! I must be dreaming!" she yelled in dismay and she clobbered her on head with her tiny fists. She opened her eyes again and stared out at the same picture although the boat as inching closer with every passing second.

"Comeon! Wake up now! Wake up please wake up!!" She yelled at her self as she flung around her loose ponytail and crouched down into a fetal position."Wake up..." She begged as the bright boat came closer than ever."It's just a dream it's just a dream. It's not real. Nothing's real. Just go away...disappear..." She whispered to herself as she lifted her head and gasped."I! I'm translucent!" She yelled in dismay as she put her now ghostly hands up at the boat seeing the bright colors though her arms.

"No! It's just a dream it's just dream!!! It's just a bad dream!" She yelled trying to convince herself that she was only hallucinating the nightmare infront of her. She felt the floor beneath her rumble as she looked over at the plank connect the steps to the boat. Paper tailismen floated out of the boat and grew clothing so that they looked as if they only had a mask covering a human face. If only it was true.As they floated out of the boat and up the steps black blobs formed in the water scaring the young girl as she screeched and ran form the scene.Scrambling up a grassy hill, she went behind an abandoned house she crouched low as her body grew more and more transparent.

Out of a nearby alley came the same boy that pushed her off the bridge. He looked around sniffing the air slightly, smelling a familiar human scent he ran swiftly towards it finding the same girl he ran into at bridge already fading from this world. He kneeled low near the girl and unconciously draped his arm over her shoulder bringing the other one to her other shoulder blade and softly droping them on her fragile skin. She squeaked as he made contact with her shoulders looking up from her pale, translucent hands."Don't be afraid. I jsut want to help you."

He said in a hurryed tone as his face remained emotionless and pale."N-no! No!" She whispered softly as she began deperately trying to escape from his firm yet gentle grasp."Open your mouth and eat this." he commanded holding up a juicy looking red berry with two fingers so as not to squash the thing."No no no!" She shook her head softly inching away from the unknown boy."If you don't eat some food from this world you'll disappear." He said firmly.

"No!!!" She screeched softly as she flung her arms out at him in an attempt to get away. She gasped as she felt only air. Opening her scared lavender eyes she saw that her arms passed straight through his face and were more transparent than ever."Don't worry.It won't turn you into a pig." He said probaly guessing that her the other human stenches were her companions and had eaten some of the God's food and were turned into pigs was the reason she was scared to eat the berry. He assuered her that the same would not occur to her then reached through her arms and shoved the berry gently into her mouth.

"Chew." He instructed as she bit down on the hard and bitter tasting berry. "And swallow." He said as she managed to gulp down the berry while scrunching up her face in a nd odd way."There. Your all better now. See for yourself." He said softly as she looked at his in a peculiar way that made him want to smile and possibly...laugh? Either way he lifted his hand up facing his palm in her direction as she stared at for abit then gently pressed hers against him, feeling the flesh of another. The warmth from her hand gave him a soft feeling in the pit of his stomach but she shook it off before it took effect.

However he did give her a soft smile that usually didn't occur on his stoic face."I'm okay." She said softly. The boy unconciously grabbed her hands with both of his holding them close to him for some unknown reason as her smiled at her."You see?" He said softly. After a blink he relized they had to go before a certain someone finds out that a human had gotten into the spirit world."Now." He quickly got up and returned to his stoic self while pulling the girl's arms up with him."Come with me."

"Wait where are my friends?! They didn't really turn into pigs did they?" She asked softly hoping the boy could give her some answers to her problems. The boy bit his lower lip slightly not wanting to lose the trust he just gained from the girl."You can't see them now but you will." He said hoping she would trust him. A familiar sound echoed in his ears, unaudible to the human below him he turned his head to the side quickly then knelt back down and pushed the girl back onto the wall of the house and sheilded her with his own body.

"H-huh?" She asked. Dumbfounded at what he had done."Don't move." He ordered harshly as he leaned lsightly closer to her, covering her human scent with his while glaring up at something that the girl could not see. A bird-sized girl with long blonde hair tied up in a horse-tail was flying around with her wings that replaced her arms. Her legs were also bird legs but she had a human's body and a black feather dress. 'Stupid harpy. It must be searching for Hinata. Wait. That's her name. Hinata...But how did I find that out?' He asked himself, dumbfounded at this new peice of information.

Still he leaned closer to her as the young bird circled above them. After what felt like an eternity to the two the harpy finally left the two alone and flew off to search another area. The boy quickly got off the girl willing the blood away from his cheeks as he relized how close he had gotten to her."That's Ino. One of the headmaster's harpies. She must be looking for you." He said softly still having on his hands holding her wrist."You've gotta get out of here." hHe said in a rushed tone as he got up again and began pulling Hinata back on her feet.

She tugged on his arm but her legs refused to move."Ah! My legs I can't stand up!" She yelled in dismay.'Darn it. The immobility spell I placed on her must've been to strong.' He cursed in his mind as he knelt back down so that her eye-level with Hinata."Help what do I do?!" She shook her head softly as her loose horse-tail flung around softly."Calm down. Everything gonna be alright." The boy said calmly."Now. Slowly take a deep breath close your eyes..." He intructed her as she obeyed.

"By the name of the wind and water within me, unbind her!" He whispered the spell as her hovered his free-hand above on of her legs and a hite circle appeared on the surface of her skin below where his hand floated. "Get up." She quickly shot up into a standing position as did the boy. He pulled on her wrist telling her to follow him as he shot through the streets with bullet-dragon speed having almost never touching the surface of the ground with his feet.

Running through the many streets he turned into an alleyway and placed his free-hand infront of him, casting spell so that the doors in his way would automatically open when he was withing 3 yards of it then close once 3 yards away. The wooden door ahead obeyed the spell letting them through into a storage place filled with bags and giant pots full of who knows what. Through a meat storage room they ran, into a freezer then through the pigpen! Hinata looked back at the pigs hoping her friends weren't amoung them.

Continueing their wild dash they slowed to an almost stop at a small wooden gate near the bathouse entrance. The boy placed a cloaking spell over Hinata and opened the small door."When crossing the bridge you must hold your breath. Even the tinest breath will break the spell, and everyone can see you." He told her. Two creatures greeted the spirits as the boy began walking calmly toward the bridge."I'm back from my mission." He said as Hianta clung to him, waiting for next intruction."Ah welcome back Master Sachi!" One of the creatures greeted him

'Sachi...so that's his name.' Hinata thought as she waited for him to tell her when to stop breathing."Take a deep breath." Sachi instructed as Hinata inhaled as much air as her lungs could hold."And hold it." She held her breath and lifted a hand to pinch her nose as to not have temptation to breathe seeing that the bridge was incredibly long and Sachi's pace was quite slow and to keep under suspicions he would have to stay at the same pace or esle.

The two stepped onto the large wooden bridge crossing it slowly next to the other spirits. As the crossed Sachi thought for abit.'I have to get her job here. Then she and her friends will be safe. But...if I do then I'll have to treat her like i do the other emploies.' He thought about the way he was ruthless and cruel to the people working at the bath house. He almost shuddered at thinking of treating Hinata that way. Afterall he had earned her trust and could lose it extremaly quick if he did. Passing a odd human-looking creature with pure white eyes taht resembled Hinata's but were much more deathly, he continued ignoring it as it's head turned coffee brown hair swishing to the side in the same style Hinata wore hers but much longer.

He finally noticed Hinata's face becoming a odd shade of purple from lack of oxegyn."Hang on. We're almost there." He said hoping to encourage her to keep her breath held. But then the young brat of the bath house skipped up and jumped into his face."Hey! Master Sachi! Where ya been?!"

'Gak no not Konohamaru!' He thought wildly as the puny creature startled the poor human behind him and she took a small breath then imediatlyw ent back to her last state."Eh? What's that? A human?!" Konohamaru jumped up to Sachi as if trying to get a closer look at Hinata. Wild in panic, Sachi casted a random spell not knowing what he did he took off without warning after flinging his hand up infront of the puny thing and creating a black glob that paralysed Konohamaru in mid-hop."Comeon!"

He yelled at Hinata as he sued his dragon speed to wizz by unwatching customers and lift their kimono skirts casuing them to screech and giggle at the sudden wave of wind. Opening a wooden door he let Hinata crawl in hile he kept watch the whiped himself in as the spell wore off and the young thing fell onto the wooden bridge."Huh? What just happened?" It asked itself as it remembered the human.

'Gak no. Hinata's now in terrible danger...' Sachi thought as the the two continued brawling through his secret passage, unaware of what fate had in store for them...

To be continued...

**Yay! I finished chapie two! Sachi and Sasuke. Don't sound too much alike but i like the name Sachi. And yes Ino is Yu-bird except she's a harpy! Well anyhow here are my replys to my reveiwers!**

**Danimals12: Yay! My first reveiwer! Thankies so much!**

**aquamarine992: Thank you for encouragement! I love it too!**

**Julia(anon): Thank you for your compliment! Yay! Your the first to call me Chi-sama! And I will check it out ASAP! But i can't find it on search. If you don't mind could you go to my profile and send me the URL or possibly log in and reveiw so i could find it under you name? Well anyhow thankies and I'll try! **

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice: Wowies cool name! Thankies!**

**kazenoku(anon): Thank you! And yea I thought it's be cool to make one!**

**That's all for chapie one! Thank you all and have a great summer!**


	3. Kankurou, The Slave to the Boiler

**Okies third chapie! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Sachi in it slightly! And yes I've gotten used to calling him that. I like the name lots! And I love the soundtrack 'Waltz of Chihiro' from Spirited Away! It's so pretty! You guys really should litsen to it while reading. It encouraged me to write more! Sorries for the really late update too. Just moved from my old room and for some reason suffered abit of depression making me not want to write much.Sorries again!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away there would be a sequel to it and if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be in love with Hinata secretly. But sadly I do not. I can only dream!**

Hidden Spirits Awaken

_Previously:'Gak no not Konohamaru!' He thought wildly as the puny creature startled the poor human behind him and she took a small breath then imediatlyw ent back to her last state."Eh? What's that? A human?!" Konohamaru jumped up to Sachi as if trying to get a closer look at Hinata. Wild in panic, Sachi casted a random spell not knowing what he did he took off without warning after flinging his hand up infront of the puny thing and creating a black glob that paralysed Konohamaru in mid-hop."Comeon!" _

_He yelled at Hinata as he sued his dragon speed to wizz by unwatching customers and lift their kimono skirts casuing them to screech and giggle at the sudden wave of wind. Opening a wooden door he let Hinata crawl in hile he kept watch the whiped himself in as the spell wore off and the young thing fell onto the wooden bridge."Huh? What just happened?" It asked itself as it remembered the human._

_'Gak no. Hinata's now in terrible danger...' Sachi thought as the the two continued crawling through his secret passage, unaware of what fate had in store for them..._

After reaching the end he pulled Hinata up by the wrist and crouched low so as not to catch the eyes of emploies through the transparent doors of the bathouse." Master Sachi!"

"Oh Master Sachi!" The workers yelled for him in sudden panic as news spread fast.' Soon that ogre up there will know about Hinata. I can't let her get hurt by him. Looks like I have no choice. I have to leave her. She'll have to make the journey up to him by herself.' He thought in rage at the puny creature that exposed Hinata even though his expression stood calm. Pulling her through the garden he pulled her down behind a small bush that held soft pink flowers unconciously draping his arm over her shoulders yet again to keep her both quiet and calm.

"They know your here." He said taking a mental note to have his master fire Konohamaru he looked at the young girl he held softly with one arm as she spoke up."A-ano I'm sorry. I took a breath. It's just I was-"

"No Hinata. You did incredibly well." He cut her off knowing she had many reasons to why she took a breath including the fact that Konohamaru scared her half to death."Now litsen carefully to what I tell you to do. You can't stay here they'll find you. And you'll never get to rescue your friends. I'll distract them while you escape." He intructed carefully hoping not to have scared her too much with his rushed tone."No!" She whispered loudly as she held onto his shirt."Don't leave me I don't wanna be alone."

She begged him to stay feeling the need for companionship.'Hinata needs me. She trusts me to be by her whenever she needs. How am I suppose to think she can do this alone?' He thought but imediatly brushed it off knowing there was no other way. Either she at least try making it, or be turned into dinner. Taking her hands he whispered back in an encouraging voice."You don't have much of a choice Hinata if you wish to help your friends." He said hoping she could understand it was the only way.

"This is what you have to do." He said softly placing one of his hands on her forehead under her bangs."I wasn't dreaming was I? They really did turn into pigs..." She muttered softly tears threatning to spill. A small white circle appear where his fingertips grazed her forehead."Don't worry." He said in a calm yet commanding tone."Now. When things quiet down go out through the back gate. Go all the way down the stairs until you reach the boiler room where they stoke the fires." He intructed, forcing images into her mind of where to go, when to stop and what to do.

"There you'll find Kankurou. The boiler boy." He said as the circle faded and he led his hand back into his lap."Kankurou?" She asked in a somewhat dumbfounded tone. He nodded."Tell him you want to work here. Even if he refuses you must insist. If you don't get a job Hiashi will turn you into an animal." He said hoping the last part didn't frighten her too much."Hiashi?" She asked softly curiosity getting the best of her yet again."You'll find out soon enough. He's the ogre who rules the bathouse. Kankurou will try turning you away or trick you into leaving but just keeping asking for work."

He said softly wondering if he should add on."It'll be hardwork. But you'll be able to stay here and even Hiashi can't harm you." He said as she nodded at the new found information. The workers continued screeching his name."Master Sachi! Oh Master Sachi! Where are you Master Sachi?!!"

"I have to go." He said finally after reassuring himself this would work and that Hinata would be okay."Don't forget Hinata. I'm your friend." He said lastly as he still held her soft hands that fit perfectly into his like Yin and Yang and began standing."Wait how did you know my name is Hinata?" The raven haired girl asked him before he had a chance to leave. He himself wondered how really.'How do I know her name?' He asked himself as he galnced down at the girl below him, her lavender eyes sparkling with wonder."I've known you since you were very little." He guessed as he finally let go of her hands.

"Good luck. And whatever you do, don't make a sound." He said as he finally parted with her and held his emotionless face once again. Walking up the stone pathway he yelled out at the workers."Calm down I'm coming." He said in a harsh and uncaring tone as he continued forward and stepped up the stone steps leaving his sandals behind as the door opened for him."Master Sachi, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you!" One of the workers told him the obvious."I know I know. It's about my mission right?" He asked a retorical question as another creature picked up his sandals, closing the door behind them.

After things died down Hinata sighed softly and crawled her way to the back gate. Opening the small wooden door that was just about her height she shut it softly behnd her as she stared down what seemed like a never-endng flight of wooden steps with no railing to hold onto. She watched as the train went by rattling the iron tacks beneath it.'It seemed alot shorter in the vision." She swallowed her saliva and walked to the steps sitting down and gently pressing her foot against the wooden step, seeing if it could hold her weight. Not that she weighs anything at all.

It shifted slightly but allowed her to gently step onto it and step down. She again repeated the procedure three times then obviously started to relie how stupid it was to continue this hen there seemed tov be more than a thousand steps in her eyes.'Okay...this isn't gonna work for a thousand more steps. Wait second...I'm a ninja! Baka Hinata! Just jump!' After she finished scolding herself for forgetting she had ninja skills she jumped only to find her landed back onto the step she was on, breaking it and falling down the steps."KYAAH!!"

She managed to somehow get on her feet while falling, but the wind continued pushing her downward making her continue her incredibly fast pace down the wooden steps, praying no more would break. After what seemed like a menacing enternity to Hinata she finally ran into a wall at the end of the wooden steps, her heart racing still.'So I can't use my ninja skills in this world. Oh great...' She thought as a creature breathed out smoke from a high open window then closed it.

Creeping slowly she made her way behind the other side of the wall and continued down the hundreds of steps, hopping slightly once she reacehd the large stone ones near the bottom, thanking God there was at least a railing now. She slowly made her way to the large green door hesitantly opening it into a room full of pipes and machines, she gently closed the door behind her hoping not to have been seen. Walking through to the archway, she saw a boy not too much older than herself with two large puppets behind him as he used one hand to somehow control them and the other to mix herbs. She also notced soot balls carryng coal to a huge machine spewng fire.

'That must be the Kankurou person, Sachi was talking about...' She thought as she took a deep breath to calm herself and approached the boy. One of the puppet's grabed a handful of waht seemed like herbs and put them in a little bowl infront of the boy while the other began turning the wheels and pulling on the lever as the boy pulled on a purple string with a red block attached to it infront of it creating a 'ding' sound. After tapping slightly on his chair the soot things retreated back into the little holes in the side of the room.

"Um hello?" She asked innocently, hoping he wouldn't do something rash to her because of her smell."Excuse me..." She said scrunching up slightly then stepping forward abit after he glanced in her direction. He went back to work as she continued staring getting lost in her thoughts."H-hello?" She asked again while stepping closer to the boy and walking over to his side."Uh hello are you Kankurou?" He looked at her quite puzzled at how a human knew of him leaning closer to get a better look at the lavender-eyed girl.

"Sachi told me to come here and ask for work so could you give me a job please?!" She asked frantically as four red tokens fell from the hole in the ceiling above Kankurou."Eh?! Four tokens at once?! Give me a break!" He yelled as he pulled at the wires on the puppets forcing them into motion as the two scurried around picking up herbs and turning valves, pulling on levers."Comeon you stupid piles of soot get to work!" He yelled as he banged on his cement box. Hinat turned to the holes in the wall but was inturupted by Kankurou.

"Yea I'm Kankurou. Slave to the stupid boiler which heats those baths." He said as he began rinding up the herbs into a powdery substance."Move it you stupid soot balls!" He yelled agan at the soot as they came out in a swarm holding up lumps of coal with their skinny black arms."Please I gotta get a job here!" Hianta yelled frantically hoping that he wouldn't turn her away again."I don't need any help! This damn place is full of soot! All I do is cast a spell and there! I got a lifetime supply of workers!" He retorted back rudely.

The soot balls came closer to Hinata startling her slightly as she hopped to corner hoping none of them would bump into her. Unfortunetly the little things couldn''t see well under a lump of coal ad starting ramming themselves into her unexpectedly."Oh sorry!" She said as she lifted on of her feet to let them by only to have some of them ram into her other foot."H-hey! Just a second!" She whispered as she hopped over the soot and slid over to the other corner next to one of the dark holes.

One of Kankurou's puppets went to her."Out of the way." Kankurou said as she fell to the side and the puppet opened the drawer behind her taking out some herbs then pushed it back in and went to a higher one moving over slightly and taking more herbs. Flying back to Kankurou it dropped the handful into the container infront of him and waited for it's next command. Kankurou pulled on two of the tokens causing another 'ding' sound as Hinata sat up and looked down at the little balls of soot retreating to the holes after a successful journey to the machine.

One specific soot ball caught her eye as it was crushed under a large and heavy lump of coal."Oh!" Hinata not knowing what to do gently lifted the coal with her hands and looked around as the soot ball reformed and went back into the hole."What do I do with this? Um...do I just leave it here?" She asked."Finish waht you started human." Kankurou instructed as she looked at him. She began crab-walking to the machine that 'ate' the coal as the soot balls made a pathway for her as she came.

"Nngh." She struggled with the large coal wondering where the soot got their strength from. She wandered her way to the machine and stepped onto the steel plank watching the soot balls infront of her thro the coal into the fire. She gulped and made her way toard it moving carefully and hoping her clumsly moments wouldn't start acting up. Staring into the flames she shoook off her fear and bit her lower lip as she chucked the coal in and ran back shutting her eyes and breathing hard for some reason.

The soot watching her stared and looked around then dropped the coal in it's arm and sqirmed under it followed by the many other soot balls startling the poor human."Eh?!" Kankurou yelled as the soot balls squeaked and piled up near Hinata's feet."A-ah!" She squeaked out as Kankurou banged on his box."Hey you lousy soot balls! You wanna turn back into soot?!" He yelled. He looked over to Hinata and began yelling at her harshly."Now you! Back off! You can't just take someone esle's job! If they don't work the spell wears off and they turn back into soot! There's no work for you here got it?! Try somewhere esle!"

She stepped back slightly startled by his anger as the soot balls began squeaking angrily and piling up higher at Hinata's feet."You soot balls got a problem?! Now get back to work!" Kankurou yelled yet again as the soot continued piling up her. The wooden door nearby opened as a young girl with blonde hair in four pigtails steppped in."Chowtime." She yelled as she went in with a bucket and a bowl of food."What's going on are you guys fighting again?" She asked as she closed the door with her bare foot and walked over.

"Where's your other bowl?You know from yesterday?" She asked handing him the food as he picked up the old one and gave it back."Yeesh I told you to leave it out Kankurou." She said and she walked over to the soot."Meal time take a break!" Kankurou yelled. The swarm of soot soon enough were over infront of the girl as she began sprinkling star-shaped candies over the soot balls. The girl looked over to Hinata unexpectedly and gasped."A human!" She yelled as she stood and pointed acusinly at Hinata.

"Your in trouble! Your the one everyone's looking for!" She yelled as her arm stretched as far as it could go at Hinata."She's my cousin." Kankurou butted in and lied."Cousin?!" The blonde girl yelled."She says she wants to work here. But I cgot all the help I need. Will you take her to see Hiashi? She's tough girl. I think she can handle it." Kankurou asked as he ate his food."Now way!" The girl yelled as she sprinkled more of the candies."I'm not risking my life!"

"What if I give you this roasted newt?Hm?" Kankurou said as one of his puppets went over wit the newt in it's hands."Mmm. It's a good one." He said bribing her with the rare food. He looked over to Hinata."I fyou ant a job you have to make a deal with Hiashi. He's the head here." He said instructing her on what's to come."Fine! Gimme that!" She said loudly, snatching the newt out of the puppet's hands and dumping the entire basket of candies onto the soot balls."Comeon girlie. You better follow me." She said sticking the newt into her breast pocket of her shirt.

Hinata nodded as she stepped out of the coal, gasping slightly as it shifteed beneath her. She ran over to the girl and stared at her not knowing what to say as the girl cleaned up."Can't you even manage a 'Yes ma'am or a 'Thank you'?" She asked scolding Hinata's quietness."Y-yes ma'am!" Hinata stuttered."What a dope. Hurry up." She said harshly turning toward the small door."Yes ma'am!" Hianta repeated, taking off her shoes and bringing them."You don't need your shoes or your socks just leave them."

The girl said as Hinata turned back."Yes ma'am!" Hinata again repeated as she took off her socks and stuffed them into her shoes, leaving them on the ground eanr the soot balls as they gathered around it in curiosity. "Thank the boiler boy you idiot! You know he's really sticking his neck out for you!" She whispered to her as Hinata yet again turned although bumping her head on the low part of the door way."Ouch! T-thank mister boiler boy." She said quickly as Kankurou gave her a thumbs up and she headed off with the girl."Good luck!"

Stepping into the darkness of the room, she wondered where Sachi was, hoping he'd come back to help her once more as she trembled slightly at the darkness of the room infront of her.

To be continued...

**Again, I'm VERY sorry about the late update. Please don't be mad at me! Gomen nasai! And yes Kankurou's Kamaji. I think it suited him right? I hope you liked it. R&R onegai!**


	4. Hiashi, The Name Stealer

**It's me again! Thankies for the encouragment in the last chapie! Sorries be being late alot (Late in my opinion is about 3 days since most my stories update withing one or two.). But watching Spirited Away over and over can get tiring. Especially since I've now fallen in love with Howl's Moving Castle! Well ayhow here's Chapie Four! Wish me luck again! Thankies to my reveiwers! By the way I caught a small fever awhile back so I couldn't go on the internet for awhile which ment no updating T.T . But still I hope you all enjoy Chapie 4! Please?**

**Disclaimer:I'm tired of saying this. For the hundredth time I own nothing!**

Hidden Spirits Awaken

_Previously: The girl said as Hinata turned back."Yes ma'am!" Hinata again repeated as she took off her socks and stuffed them into her shoes, leaving them on the ground eanr the soot balls as they gathered around it in curiosity. "Thank the boiler boy you idiot! You know he's really sticking his neck out for you!" She whispered to her as Hinata yet again turned although bumping her head on the low part of the door way."Ouch! T-thank mister boiler boy." She said quickly as Kankurou gave her a thumbs up and she headed off with the girl."Good luck!"_

_Stepping into the darkness of the room, she wondered where Sachi was, hoping he'd come back to help her once more as she trembled slightly at the darkness of the room infront of her._

"We have to go all the way to the top floor. That's where Hiashi lives." The girl said not even bothering to introduce herself or ask Hinata her name. Walking into a room full of rotating gears, the blonde girl motioned for Hinata to come as she stepped past the gears to a wooden lift. Hinata, being her curious self, looked around at the gears then looked up into the darkness that blocked out her veiw of the ceiling as the lifts went up and down at the sides."Get over here!"

The young woman yelled snapping Hinata out of her trance as she ran toward the girl waiting in the lift near missing it as the girl pulled on the lever before she got on springing the lift into motion. Hinata, having one of her clumsly moments nearly tripped grabbing onto the wooden bar in the back, her face just missing hitting the cement wall."You wanna lose your nose?" The woman said as Hinata back up and stood quietly as she watched herself being raised higher and higher till the lift came to a stop.

The young woman checked the hallways before walking out past the kitchen and into another more fancier lift as a worker stepped out hold clothes."We're halfway there just say close" She said pulling the lever again the lift went up."Okay." Hinata replied."Here we go." The blonde woman stated as the lift soon came to a stop as they reached the end revealing a very large and fat customer causing the girl to step back slightly."Ah! Chouji! What a pleasant surprise!" The woman said faking a grin.

Chouji pointed upward with one of his large hands."I'm sorry this lift doesn't go any higher you'll have to take another one. Thank you." She said politely and walked off followed by Hinata. Hinata stared back the man wondering how anyone could get so big. But of course she was in a whole new world so that wasn't much a surprise. Looking back she saw the creature thing following them."A-ano he's following us." She whispered at the lady."Just don't look at him." She said calmly continuing as if nothing happened and continued down the halls.

Hinata obeyed, trying hard not to let her curiosity get the best of her. They crossed over a bridge-like feature in the bathouse causing Hinata to look down at the baths, observing the creatures below that were being bathed by the human-looking employees. Continuing forward they passed many rooms and doorways till they reached a fancy lift that atually had a doorway. Pushing the button, the young woman kept her proud, calm look as Hinata hid behind her slightly while the man or spirit came up to the doorway waiting beside the two.

The doorway opened revealing three, massive creatures, although not as large as the spirit beside the lady and Hinata."Step to the side please gentlemen." Said a soft voice, revealing to be a elevator girl with her hair in two buns, she too looked human. The lady pushed back Hinata, staining her scent with Hinata's hoping to hide abit of it."Your rooms are right this way." The girl said walking behind them until a she sniffed the air."Eh? Temari?"

"What?!" The lady, also known as Temari, yelled, literally throwing Hinata into the lift behind the man who hid her well because he took up most of the space in the lift."What's that vile odor?" She asked taking a good whiff of Temari's scent."It's human! You smell just like a human!" The girl said excitedly."Oh really?" Temari asked sarcastically, keeping up her tough girl act."Where's it coming from Temari? Comeon." The girl stubbornly asked as the man turned in the lift so that he was facing the open door.

"Your hiding something Temari!" The girl teased."Show it to me!" The girl provoked as Temari reached into her breast pocket pulling out the roasted newt Kankurou had given her."Is this what you smell?" She said boredly. The girl gasped."Roasted newt!" She screeched, her hunger getting best of her common sense as she lunged forward towad the newt. Temari pulled up the newt, dangling in the air as the shorter girl tried getting it from her."No way Tenten. I'm saving this all for myself." She teased.

"Please?! Just alittle bit?! A leg?!" Tenten begged as she continued trying to get a peice of the newt."If you wanna go up, pull the lever on your right!" Temari instructed to both Chouji and Hinata. Hinata struggled to get out from behind the large man as she reached for the lever with one of her skinny arms."How can you be so cruel Temari?! Can't you share?!" Tenten begged as she continued reaching for the scrumcious delight in Temari's hand."Oh please! Just a suck oh the tail?! Please?!" Tenten begged once more.

Hinata managed to pull down on the lever as Temari watched the door close."Please?!" Temari, getting fed up with Tenten's begging, finally stuffed the newt into her mouth, crunching down on it as Tenten watched in depair."Aw..." She whimpered as she walked away defeated and Temari gave a look of victory to the younger spirit."Mm."

The lift went up it's solid walls blocking any veiws making Hinata quite nervous as she stood next to Chouji looking up once in awhile at the spirit. The door opened as Hinata looked out guessing it wasn't the top floor. Chouji however just pulled on the lever causing them to upward yet again. Finally the door opened yet again to a dark shadowy hallway, making Hinata and Chouji step out and look around the hall. She turned back to Chouji and bowed slightly as the spirit went back into the lift and pulled on the lever to go down toward his true destination.

Walking silently on her own through the halls she found and akward lamp and walked toward it's light finding a flight of stairs and a finely decorated mahagony doorway with a golden doorknocker and golden doorknob. Forgetting her manners she gently pulled on door."Aren't you even going to knock?" A woman's voice came from within the door knocker."Your the most pathetic little girl I've ever seen." The doorknocker said as Hinata stepped back startled by the talking object.

The door then unlocked as well as the doors behind it causing Hinata to paralize herself in pure shock and fear."Well? Come in." Came a man's voice, granting her entry into the long hallway. Hinata didn't budge."I said. Come. In." The voice commanded casting a spell on the girl and forcing her to literally fly through the hall, the doors closing and locking themselves behind her. After a minute of pure terror she was jerked to the side and literally, once again, thrown into a room landing on her face and rolling till she was lying on her stomach on a soft rug.

Sitting up she rubbed her sore head and looked around as three akward looking heads hopped over to her scaring her."Gah!" The heads had a bowl-cut and akward looking bug-like eyes as the three rolled over and Hinta jumped up to avoid the scary things."Ah!" She screeched as she hopped over the heads having no idea what to do to make them go away."Quiet down. Your making a racket." Said a man behind a wooden desk. His brown silky hair reached almost his waist as he finished another paper. His eyes resembled Hinata's frightening her quite abit.

The three heads rolled away leaving a nervous Hinata behind as she stared at the man for quite awhile. He looked quite young, about in his upper-thirties or low-forties and wore a fancy yukata that looked suited for a king. His facial expression remained both bored and calm as Hinata spoke up."Ano E-excuse me. I was wondering if you could give me a job." She said softly hoping not to have sounded too frightened as the man looked up.

With one quick horizontal flick of his finger Hinata's mouth, literally, zipped closed."Mm! Mmm mn mnnn!" Hinata, having no idea what just happened tried opening her mouth oddly with her hands. Unfortunetly for her, it was a spell, and spells are not that easily broken by human touch."I don't want to hear such a stupid request." Hiashi said calmly as if nothing happened."Your just a stinkin useless weakling. And this is certainly no place for humans." He added as he put something away.

"It's a bathouse for the spirits it's where they come to replenish themselves." He stated as he lifted his gaze to the young human."And you humans always make a mess of things. Like your friends who gobbled up the food of the spirits like pigs. They got what they deserved." He finished as he continued staring at the poor frail girl."And you should be punished as well." He said frightening the already scared half to death girl infront of him.

"You could be a piglet. Or would you prefer a lump of coal?" He asked Hinata as she stared at him in wonder. She managed to summon up the courage not to back down, knowing she was the only one who could save her friends and that she would've wasted Sachi's work if she had backed down. He took a deep breath and smirked slightly."I can see your shaking. In truth I'm quite impressed you've made it this far. But I'm sure you didn't do this alone now did you? Let's thank whoever helped you. Now tell me. Who was that person?" He asked unzipping her mouth with another flick of his finger.

"Please can't you give me a job?!" Hinata burst out without thinking."Don't start that again!" Hiashi yelled losing his patience."Please! I just wanna work!" Hinata managed to raise her voice slightly."Didn't you hear me the first time?!" Hiashi yelled as the papers upon his desk rose with a rush of angry wind and he rose upon his feet and hovered over quickly to the frightened girl."Why in the name of the spirit world should I give you job?! Anyone can see your a lazy, spoiled crybaby and that you have no manners!" He yelled while Hinata while she backed up slightly at his anger.

"This is a high-class place I'm running here, so there's no job for you now get out! I've got all the lazy bums I need!" He said quieting down slightly after realizing something unknown to Hinata. He then gave a slight smirk deciding to play with the young girl abit more."Or perhaps you would like the difficult job I've got? And work you till you breathe you very last breath." He finished with a hiss as a tremble in the ooden floor alerted them of an unexpected awakening.

"NYA!!! Father!! What's with all the racket! I can't get my sleep!" Yelled a unexpected young girl who managed to break the door with a slight push. Hiashi gained a slightly frightened look as he ran over to the young girl to calm her tantrum."Oh god you woke up Hanabi!" He yelled as Hinata stayed put from the shock of the force that a young brown-haired girl could put onto a door."Don't worry! Father's here now Hanabi! Please behave! Comeon! What are you still doing here! Go! I told you to leave!" He hissed at Hinata as Hanabi continued screaming inside the unknown room.

"I want you to give me job please!" Hinata managed to yell."Quiet down your annoying Hanabi!" He yelled as a giant chair came flying through the broken door just missing hitting him and crashed into his already messy desk."Quiet down now sweetie! Daddy's here! Don't be angry!" Hiashi said trying to clam the enraged girl back into napping."I'm not leaving until you give me job!" Hinata yelled again hoping she had annoyed him anough for him to give her a job.

"Alright alright! Just be quiet!" He said while rushing into the room. Soon enough the yelling died down as Hinata waited by the three heads. A paper and pen floated over to Hinata as she looked over the contract and took the pen and it in her hands."That's your contract." He said as he smoothed down his hair and flicked his finger at the curtains putting them back into place as did the same with almost everything esle."Sign your name away. And I'll put you to work." He said as the papers realined themselves correctly with the books as well.

"If I hear one complaint your joining your friends in the pigpen." He said as a vase repositioned itself and a cabinet that fell was stood upright again."So I just sign here?" She asked not wanting to make another mistake."Just sign it! Do you want the job or not?!" Hiashi said as Hinata nodded and knelt down on the cement part of the fireplace, scribbling down the kanji of her name."Can't beleive I took that oath." He said pulling on a large string."To give a job to anyone who asks."

He said as he straightened out a painting a tried using a spell for the lamp failing to somehow and having to do it on his own."Ridiculous. I hate being so nice all the time." He said to himself as Hinata continued signing and he lit the lamp with a fire spell."Are you done yet?" He said fed up with waiting as the paper floated out beneath Hinata and over into his hands."So your name's Hinata." Hinata nodded."Yes sir." He smirked."What a nice name." He commented while placing his hand over the small kanji."And it's mine now."

Lifting his hand from the paper he took one of the three kanji with it leaving only the last two on the page."From now on your name is Nata you got it? Answer me Nata!" He yelled as Hinata nodded."Yes sir!" She said rushed."You called for me?" Came the unepected but familiar voice of Sachi. Hinata looked over releived to be with someone she trusted."This girl signed a contact set her up with job." He said boredly going back to his desk."Right." Sachi said turning toward Hinata. 

"What's your name?" He asked unexpectedly."Hina-oh..." She began as he gave her a cold look."Nata..."

To be continued...

**Yuppers. Hanabi is Boh. Well she is young, daughter of Hiashi and I would think she's hard to control. Well anyhow decided to end it with Hinata finally refering herself as her new name!And I'll still be refering Hianta AS Hinata. Not Nata. Just everybody will be called her Nata including herself for awhile. Well hoped you liked it!Gomen for the extremly late update!Forgive me onegai! R&R!**


	5. Temari, Hinata's New Master

**Okies!Chapie 5!Not much to say here now.Hm.Well then I'll just get on with it then.Hinata is refered to as 'Nata' from now on by employees and everyone esle however I will still use 'Hinata' to refer to herself.They.Not much now.Hanabi is Boh except shes not selfish, just plain stubborn and temper-mad plus abit parent controling like Boh.Well on with it since I got nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own either Anime including in this story thank you.**

Hidden Spirits Awaken

_Previously:Lifting his hand from the paper he took one of the three kanji with it leaving only the last two on the page."From now on your name is Nata you got it? Answer me Nata!" He yelled as Hinata nodded."Yes sir!" She said rushed."You called for me?" Came the unexpected but familiar voice of Sachi. Hinata looked over releived to be with someone she trusted."This girl signed a contact set her up with job." He said boredly going back to his desk."Right." Sachi said turning toward Hinata.  
_

_"What's your name?" He asked unexpectedly."Hina-oh..." She began as he gave her a cold look."Nata..."_

Giving her another hard glare he turned."Okay Nata. Follow me." Hinata flinched slightly at his tone though she nodded like always and followed behind him wondering what happened to him. The two remained silent as they alked into the lift, Hinata slightly positioned behind Sachi glancing at him very few moments wondering if he couldn't reconize her, although with her smell who could forget? Sachi stayed positioned facing the dooray not even giving the human a second glance."Um...Sachi-"

"Don't talk to me." He said harshly finally aknowledging the young girl but not in the way she had hoped."And from now on refer to me as Master Sachi." He instructed as he galnced at her then repositioned himself exactly where he had been before as if nothing happened. She gasped slightly at him wondering whatever could've happened to the boy that rescued her before, holding back the tears taht threatened to spill she turned away toward the door a saddened expression hanging over her face.

After reaching their destination they took the stairs, both silently thinking about eachother.'Stupid Hiashi. If he wasn't watching over me all the time I could've possibly been a little nicer to her. I almost made her cry! I knew this would come to be but why do I feel so bad about it? I've done so much worse to some of the others that they've been turned into pigs themselves! Yet I say two sentences and she already makes me feel...what's it called again? Guilt?'

'What happened? I thought Sachi was my friend. He even said it himself! Does he have a twin? Could it be an evil twin? How could Sachi say such a thing...first he resuces me and helps me meet another nice spirit and gets me a job so I wouldn't be turned into a pig now...this? Why? It hurts...' Hinata continued down the stairs following Sachi as they reached a odd looking man wearing a mask over half his face and had gravity-defying gray-hair. He was sitting next to a man who had a cigar in his mouth and messy brown hair and tan skin.

Sachi stood up to the gray-haired man and explained to him the situation emotionlessly."This girl wants a job. Go find her a room and set her up." He commanded as the to men got up and looked over to the girl smelling her stench."Human." The gray-haired man said."I don't care if Hiashi gets angry. We're not taking in humans." Said the brown haired one as employees gathered."She's alredy under contract, Asuma." He stated to the brown-haired man."Eh? What?"

Replied the gray-haired man."I promise to work very hard." Hinata said bowing in respect to the men."We are not taking her in our department!" Said one of the woman."She'll stink up the whole place." The gray-haired man said."Three days of eating our food and her smell will be gone Kakashi." Sachi said defending Hinata but then realizing Hiashi may be getting suspicious of his defense."And if she doesn't work hard. Roast her. Boil her. Do whatever you want." He added giving the girls some nasty ideas."Now get back to work!" He commanded.

"Temari." He said looking over to the blonde."What? Don't dump her on me!" She said crossing her arms."You said you wanted an assistant." He replied hitting the nail on the head."That's right! Give her Temari." Kakshi replied and sat back down on his place taking out a book which had a book hidden withing it's large pages."Oh great." She said rolling her eyes."Nata. Get going." He commanded."R-right!" She stuttered running over to the only protection she thought she had now."Why are you picking on me?! You owe me one Sachi." She threatened walking out the doorway followed by a nervous Hinata."Have a nice day!" The two men mocked."Hmph. Comeon." She said boredly.

Walking through the hallways Temari suddenly turned to Hinata shocking her quite abit."I can't beleive you pulled it off!" Temari whispered."Huh?" Hianta said dumbfounded at the sudden change of mood."Your such a dope I was really worried." She stated giggling abit as she suddenly became the 'big sister' type."Now keep on your toes. If you need anything, ask me. Ok?" she said as Hinata just nodded obviously dumbstruck by the sudden turn of events though happy she had someone to trust but then saddened quite abit remembering her first friend here.

"Okay..." She said depressingly."Hm? What's wrong?" Temari asked." I just don't feel too good." Hinata replied hanging her head slightly. The two walked into a large room as Temari went to the back to search for something and Hinata following clumsly. Opening a large door she looked in it then went to the top."A little food and some sleep and you'll be fine." She said as she reached under some futon's searching for something."Here's your apron." She said throwing Hinata a blueish rag thing.

"You have to wash it yourself. Your pants." She instructed, throwing a pair of baggy pink pants at her."Your so puny." Temari commented pulling out a shirt that was extremly large for Hinata."Way too big." She said glancing at Hinata then tossing it aside."Temari you know Sachi?" Hinata asked hoping she could get some of her questions resolved."What about him?" She said snobbily."There aren't two of him here right?" Hinata questioned hoping for a good answer."Two Sachi's? I can barely stand one. Too big." She answered, throwing another shirt away.

"He's Hiashi's henchman, don't trust anything he says." Temari told her while shuffling through the many clothes. Hinata's hopeful look faded into a depressed sad look as she fell into a fetal position and merely sobbed for no reason into her new clothes, letting out the tears she held in."Let's see...Ah! Here we go!" Temari said pulling out a small shirt. She casted her attention of Hinata and gained a worried look as she knelt down beside the crying girl."Huh? What's wrong with you?"

She asked placing one of her hands on Hinata's back."What's with all the racket?!" A woman yelled, waken up from her nap."It's the new girl. She doesn't feel so good." Temari said to the employee. On the other side of the bathouse walking up a spiral staircase was Sachi, thought swirling in his mind though he kept them shut behind a advancely locked door.'Hinata...' He thought remembering her scent, though smelly to most spirits she also held a faint smell of goodness.'Her name...Nata. Hinata. I remember...why?'

Emotionless on the outside he walked through doorway and stepped into Hiashi's office. He stood, Ino at his side still in her small harpie form.A giant eagle-like creature appeared in the window and Hiashi stepped out onto the balcony as it arrived. Ino followed jumping onto the railing. Sachi stayed behind bowing as his master mounted the large bird and flew off followed by the annoying harpie. The three-heads rolled off as Sachi stood staring at the open door.'Hinata...I'll make it up to you...'

He thought as he shut off the lights and closed the balcony door as the lanterns were also delit and all the shops closed. Meanwhile Hinata was pretending to sleep on her futon as the sun rose slowly. Hearing footsteps outside the women's department she immediatly closed her eyes pretending to be asleep hoping the noise would go away. Unfortunetly for her, it opened the door to her room and trodded over, avoiding the sleeping figures.' Go away go away! Please don't be a pervert please!' She thought in agony as the person came over to her.

He placed a hand on her blanket and whispered in his familiar voice." Meet at the bridge. I'll take you to your parents." He said softly.'S-sachi!' Hianta thought knowing instantly who ws by her just by the voice alone. She felt the light pressure of his hand slip away as Temari's words came back to her.'No! No!! Sachi's not like that. Sure he a little harsh in the lift but he's a good person. He has to be to sneak all the way here and help me! I beleive in him.'

She thought as she threw the blankets off of her as soon as the doors closed. Making sure not to make a sound she pulled on her new shirt and headed outside and down the lonely hallway, towards the steps. Silently traveling she made it to the boiler room and looked for her shoes."Hey..where'd my shoes go?" She asked waking up the little soot balls. The little piles of soot crawled outnof the holes in the walls, a group of them carrying her shoes and socks went over and dropped them at her feet.

"Thank you." She said softly, slipping on the shoes after taking out her socks. She ran to the door followed abit by the soot balls who squeaked her on. She smiled and waved back at them before leaving the only way she knew. She went up the stairs no loner frightened about them catching sight of odd looking long houses in the distance near a cliff. She wondered about it for abit before continued to her destination-the bridge. Opening the door Sachi showed her she stepped out into the open looking around for a sign of Sachi.

She ran toward the bridge noticing a eerie figure on it. Dressed completly in black the guy looked at her with absoulutely no emotion. His eyes locked with hers as she noticed the only color he had was in his skin eyes and hair. Creepy her out even more was that the fact his eyes were pure white. As if he were blind. His coffee hair reaching almost waist-length as he had a black headband on, his hands covered by the sleeve of the black yukata.'W-who's that? Wait...I've seen him before.'

She though thinking back to yesterday when she had crossed the same bridge holding her breath.'W-what's he doing back?!' She thought as she swallowed and walked by, his eyes following her though he made no other movement. Looking back she noticed the boy was gone. She felt foot steps nearby and gasped turning to her familiar 'friend' Sachi."Follow me." He said in a monotone voice.'I swear I saw his lips twitch upward abit...Or could it just be me?' She thought to herself following Sachi.

He walked through a large narrow pathway through a wall of flowers, passing at extremly quick speed making Hinata jog to catch up with him."We don't have much time. If your found here you'll be turned into a pig yourself." He said breaking the tense silence between them.' Dammit why'd I say that?! I probaly just scared her even more!' He though to himself continueing though as if he had meant to say it. Hinata noticed the long houses she had seen up in the distance as Schi wandered down a hill leading to them."You must never come here without me." Sachi instructed."Understood?"

"I understand." Hianta replied as she continued to followed Sachi down to the houses. Sachi led her down into one of the pigpens, he caught the human taint of the two pigs and led her to them. She looked at him as he nodded and she ran over to the pen where her friends were held."Sakura! Naruto! Are you alright it's me! Nata!" Sachi took note tht she called herself by her fake name now.'Stupid name stealing contract.' He thought.'Nata doesn't sound half as her real name. Hinata...how the heck do I keep remembering that?!' He wondered.

"Hey wake up! Sakura! Naruto!" She yelled at the pigs, receiving no answer but a flop of the ear."What's wrong with them are they sick?" She asked the approaching Sachi."No. They just ate too uch and now they're sleeping it off." He said adding a little amusement into his voice."They don't remember being human. So look hard. It's up to you to figure out which ones they are." He said softly. Hinata felt the tears in her eyes burning up."Don't worry! I promise I'll get you out of here so please don't eat so much or they'll eat you!" She screeched letting out her tears once more and retreating from the pigpen.

'Hinata...' He thought softly as he followed the young girl.'It's alright. I'll help you fufill that promise. Don't worry...I'm here.'

To be continued...

**Yay! Fifth chapie done! And just found out I have a slight talent in making banners and sigs.O.o Who knew?! Well anyhow here it is! Thank you for all your wonderfulness on this story! It truly helps! Anywho I think you can guess who no-face shall be! Although I have akward plans for that scene. Tee hee hee hee. Don't worry! just R&R to help me along!Thankies Ja ne!**


End file.
